Thunder, Cars, and Den doors
by Alchemybabe13
Summary: The rain coming down made it almost impossible for Shuichi to see the cars that were driving down the road. Unfortunately, as Shuichi walked over the bridge to downtown, the rain prevented cars from seeing him as well. EiriShuichi Oneshot


**AN: Hello again. I edited this story so Eiri's name would be spelled right. I totally spaced that...Here it is revamped now! enjoy!**

"JUST GET THE HELL OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONE DAMN HOUR!" Eiri Yuki yelled through the house at the pink haired singer. It had been happening more and more frequently with his approaching book due date. Shuichi tried not to let it show he was upset. And it wasn't the sad kind of upset he usually got when Yuki yelled at him. This time he was fuming mad.

"I'm sorry I don't want you to work yourself to death." Shuichi said quietly avoiding the taller man's stare. Yuki scoffed and turned to go back into the den. Shuichi didn't try to follow him. He just watched as the door slammed in his face one more time. And he was tired of it. So he took Yuki's advice and he left. He didn't get any of his stuff. He decided to just go, and if he decided to stay away he would just send for his things. But he was tired of the pain he felt every time Yuki sent him that glare or yelled. He was tired of being treated like crap for loving him. He was tired…of it all.

Outside it was raining hard and streaks of lightning were showing through the sky. But Shuichi didn't care. He just wanted to get away, to go wherever his feet took him, whether it be to Hiro's or right back where he came from. He opened the front door and slammed it as he walked out, secretly hoping Yuki would hear it and come see what was happening. That his little "brat" as he liked to call him, was actually taking some initiative and leaving.

He began walking on the sidewalk silently humming to himself. The rain kept coming down and it was only a matter of seconds before he was completely drenched and cold. Thunder struck making the ground rumble. The rain coming down made it almost impossible for Shuichi to see the cars that were driving down the road. Unfortunately, as Shuichi walked over the bridge to downtown, the rain prevented cars from seeing him as well. And before the singer knew what had hit him, a car did.

On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Dead I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

He remembered the tires screech and then immense pain throughout his whole body. He felt himself hit the cement barrier that prevented out of control cars from plunging into the river below. He felt time seem to slow as a person got out of the car and realized he had hit someone. He felt the blood begin to pool around him as his vision faded. The last thing he remembered was seeing the flashing lights. Then all was dark.

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

An hour later Yuki sat back in his chair and admired his work. It had been more than one hour and not a peep from the brat.

"At least I got my work done on time for once." He said to himself. He got up and decided to go look for Shuichi and apologize for yelling. It was just that sometimes Shuichi could be…trying. He searched through the house calling Shuichi's name. When no response came he began to panic a little. Had the brat actually taken what he said and done it? Was he gone? He looked for a note of any kind or any sign that Shuichi had packed up and left. But all his stuff was still there. He began to think that maybe he had just gone for a walk. A nearby rumble of thunder made him think twice about that. But then again where else could he be? That's when the phone rang. A panicked Tohma was on the other line.

"Hello?" Eiri asked the person on the other line.

"Eiri? Oh thank Kami you are there. Please get down to the hospital immediately."

"Why?" Eiri asked fearing the answer.

"Shuichi is hurt." Eiri dropped the phone in shock. He got a hold of himself though. And he was out of the house in a snap.

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

Shuichi's heart had stopped twice in the ambulance and once in the emergency room. Each time they had barely been able to get it started again. He still wasn't stable as they continued to work on him.

Meanwhile in the lobby a small gathering of Shuichi's friends had come to see if he would be all right. It wasn't long before Erie arrived, out of breath and damp. He quickly found Tohma and started asking panicked questions.

"Eiri calm down. We don't know much except for that he was hit by a car and he doesn't look good." Tohma said with as much care in his voice as he could muster.

"You prick!" Eiri heard someone yell and turned to see an angry Hiro charging up to him.

"You are the reason he went for a walk right! You probably yelled at him again! Look what happened now because of you!" He half screamed grabbing Yuki by the collar.

"No…I just-" He started

"Just shut up! You've done enough!" Hiro shouted. Eiri could see the tears threatening to spill over in his eyes. He felt his own well up at the truth Hiro had uncovered. If he hadn't yelled at Shuichi for something so stupid…

At that moment a doctor came out. He wore green scrubs covered in blood. He walked to the small group of people. They all gathered around him to hear.

"He's stable enough that he was moved up to surgery. He'll be there for a while so I suggest you all get comfortable if you really want to stay here." He began walking back through the double doors. Then he was out of sight. Yuki sat in a chair near a wall and buried his head in his hands. No one in the small group decided to leave. They all grabbed a chair and sat thinking and praying, hoping that the pink haired light in their lives would not be extinguished.

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

Shuichi awoke to a bright light. He found he was lying in a bed with wires and tubes attached to him in all different places. He also saw in the corner of the room there was Yuki, who looked to be dozing. He remembered everything that had happened, which made him wonder why Yuki was sitting there. He went to move, but then was overcome with a pain in his side. It made the beeping noise on the monitor beside him jump to a high pitch whine for a second. This stirred Yuki awake and he saw the pink haired boy had opened his eyes.

"Shuichi…" He whispered as he saw the boy. He got up and slowly walked over to the bed. Shuichi avoided his gaze.

"Shuichi…I'm so sorry. It's my fault you are here… Please look at me?" Yuki pleaded. Shuichi slowly looked from the floor to Eiri's eyes. Eiri looked like he had been crying and hadn't had a good nights sleep in forever.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you are here…you don't deserve this!" Eiri whispered to him. Shuichi saw the man wipe tears from his eyes.

"Yuki…why are you so mean to me? All I do is love you. And yet you still yell. What can I do to make you happy? Do you really want me to leave?" Shuichi spoke softly over the hum of the medical equipment. That was just what Yuki wanted. A guilt trip. But he deserved it.

"No Shuichi. I don't want you to leave. When you left and I didn't know where you were I was so worried. And I'm sorry I was mean. I have no excuse for that. And to make me happy you could tell me you loved me again." Yuki said grabbing the hand of Shuichi's that wasn't in a cast.

"Yuki you know I love you bu-"

"I love you too Shuichi Shindo." Yuki said quickly cutting him off. Shuichi looked at him and it seemed that all time stopped.

"Y-you do?" Shuichi asked. Eiri just nodded and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
in my time of dying

Eiri's POV

It's been a month since Shuichi got out of the hospital. We came home and I vowed to never yell at him again. So far I've been good about it. He's developed a few fears as well. He hates walking next to streets. He hates storms. And he hates it when I do my work with the door to the den closed. And just for him I leave it open and even invite him to talk to me while I write. Sometimes he gets moments where he just spaces out and it takes some shaking to get him back to reality. The doctor said that might happen since he had some head trauma in the accident. But other then that he's the same old Shuichi. And he has opened me up. I can finally tell him that I love him. I can finally express to him my feelings. I'm just so glad he didn't die in that accident. I don't know what I would have done without him.

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying


End file.
